Night Flight
by ShindouWS
Summary: Hitsugaya Toushiro leaves the sheltered world of The Court of Pure Souls. He now inhabits what he views as an exceedingly more nonsensical and dangerous world that he regards as Kurosaki Ichigo's world, where Death Godly success is not standard.
1. Chapter 1: Deck of Cards

**Chapter 01: Deck of Cards**

Rating: T  
Pairing(s): Hitsugaya Toushiro and Kurosaki Ichigo  
Notes: I had the idea of writing this story after watching Die Hard 2. I do try to keep the story in context and everyone in character, but there are inexplicable facts even in the world of the original Bleach story, so I might resort to using what I viewed more logical. Oh, right, I have a fancy to Rangiku. Also, this might end up as a long fic, so I'd need the first few chapters to build up the story, so be patient.  
Disclaimer: Bleach is awesome and all, so it certainly can't be mine. I'm not making any money for this story.

It was later that night that an impulse to pensively enjoy the night kept Hitsugaya Toushiro awake. Leaning over the oaken balustrade of the small Moon bridge that was extended over the fish pond in his residence's garden, he spent the rare moment by feeding the Koi fish and thinking over Rangiku's suggestion that it should benefit him to temporarily leave the Soul Society in order that he could stay in the human world to achieve what she viewed as humanly fullness, as against living a common, hackneyed life of a genius against the established order, which he straightaway deemed pointless earlier during the day. With good conscience, he believed that leaving his division would only incite inconveniences and, not impossible, problems within the Court of Pure Souls; he thought that even his vice captain, Matsumoto Rangiku, while competent and perceived much in the nature of the tenth division's measures, should need a while to get used to the works of a captain and to be able to maintain the stability of the division—performance of some additional measures to prove her worth to other members of the division seemed inevitable—if successful, it would serve as not merely good points to her career, but potentially also as a means of cognition to fill one of the three currently vacant captain seats; otherwise, it would simply prove that her current position was as good as she could get; he had also been aware of and valued his well-being, enough to seriously consider Rangiku's suggestion. While with the other conscience, he wondered if he were simply taken by the intoxicating flow of his circumstance, if it were mere reasoning to conceal a flaw that he might have missed like an illusion or something enormous in size but too close to his eyes to notice as regards one conclusion that led him to accuse the former third division's captain, Ichimaru Gin, of what crimes he did not do. However, all things considered, Toushiro came to a conclusion that the idea in measurement was viable.

Upon realising that he had carelessly dropped too much fish flake, he tied its pouch, turned his body round, and leaned against the balustrade only to be surprised at the presence of the two people in front of him.

"Yo, Toushiro," said Ichigo, waving one hand, leaning against the opposite balustrade, wearing a white kimono with grey spiral patterns.

Ichigo was in the Soul Society to attend a meeting of the captains of the thirteen divisions to discuss what necessary procedures to take should they encounter the former captain of the fifth division, Aizen Sousuke, or his subordinates, as it was apparent what bond Ichigo had made with the whole ordeal of Aizen's treachery.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya," said Toushiro hastily. "More importantly, why didn't I feel your spirit force until just now?"

"Now, captain, don't forget that I'm also an accomplished Demon Magic user," said Rangiku, sighing. "Concealing spirit force, regardless of mine or others', is nothing for me."

"And why ever would you do that?" asked Toushiro sternly.

"Because... he—"

"I thought the scenery's rare so I wanted to take a closer glimpse of it, of your captive self," said Ichigo, grinning at the imagery. "So I asked Matsumoto-san if we could get here stealthily."

'People would normally call them a bunch of skilled perverts or something along those lines,' thought Toushiro after abruptly shrugging off his thought that they were both idiots.

"Smooth talker," said Toushiro, quickly regretting what he said. He certainly did not want any of the two, or at any rate, anyone, to realise that he was flattered by Ichigo's action. 'I hope that they don't notice it.'

"Is that all?" asked Toushiro.

"Well, I've heard everything from Matsumoto-san. It won't hurt to take a break momentarily from the Soul Society business—I'm sure it'll do you good," said Ichigo.

At that, Toushiro glared at Rangiku, implicitly giving her a question to what lies she had told Ichigo.

"Ah, I've just recalled of something important to do—if you'll excuse me," said Rangiku, leaving quickly with Flash Steps without giving Toushiro any time to retort or Ichigo to even acknowledge it.

"She sure's fast," said Ichigo.

"She would have made a captain, a good one as well, if it weren't for her exceeding laziness," said Toushiro, at the same time reminded of that very consequence of his departure from the Soul Society, that no one would do the paperworks. It was still possible for him to work on the papers, including Rangiku's share, even in the human world using one of the portable computers that Captain Kurotsuchi had modified in order that it would be able to connect to the Soul Society's network regardless of location; however, he was not sure if he would have as much time to work on them as he did in the Soul Society, with all the activities he would possibly have in the human world.

"You're leaving with me tomorrow?" asked Ichigo, walking towards Toushiro. He leaned beside him against the balustrade, both of his lower arms placed on its top surface, leaving his hands dangle.

"Why, does it concern you?" asked Toushiro, unsure of why he was talking casually with Ichigo.

"Stop being so uptight, Toushiro," said Ichigo.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya, Shinigami substitute, Kurosaki Ichigo," said Toushiro, getting irritated at the fact that now, not only Momo kept neglecting his title, Ichigo was doing so as well.

"Okay, Toushiro," said Ichigo amusedly.

"For all intents and purposes, just be glad that the Special Wartime Order has been lifted, otherwise I would have made you comprehend what degree of power the title merits by now," said Toushiro, unaffected by the fact that Ichigo had alone destroyed the Soukyoku cross and defeated two captains.

Ichigo recalled the way Captain Kuchiki had used to look down on him, and that it was in the words similar to the words of Toushiro's retort just now. While true, it would be assuming of him to say that words could not kill or that he was used to provocations—they did hurt him, if only a little. However, he was determined to not let them affect him now.

"So, you're leaving with me tomorrow?" asked Ichigo, attempting to ruffle Toushiro's hair.

If it were not for his reflex, Toushiro might have let Ichigo ruffle his hair; but instead, he deflected his hand off his head. He always thought that it was either of because he was not used to it or of because he had an extremely sensitive body that did not favour alien objects. And it was not his first time to reflexively refuse such gestures.

"It's reflexive of me," said Toushiro, rather disappointed with his action of refusal.

Notwithstanding, Ichigo gave it another attempt.

Toushiro was not sure whether to let Ichigo continue to ruffle his hair or to stop it. He liked the feeling, in spite of the fact that he also felt it unbecoming for a captain to be seen having someone ruffle their hair. For comfort, he let it go, in the end.

"So it would seem," said Toushiro, sounding mellower.

"You could stay at my place—on good days, it's clean, it's also got hot food, cold drink, and just about anything you'd need to healthfully survive," said Ichigo, still ruffling Toushiro's hair, about to mention that his sisters would gladly play with him until he realised that it might sound insulting for the white-haired child prodigy.

"Sounds hard to beat that, but I oughtn't impose. I'll have Matsumoto take care of my accommodations," said Toushiro.

"You won't impose. After all, a vacation should take more than one person to be enjoyable, because you would need them to share the fun with, to remind you of the vacation's point, and to stroll alongside; otherwise, it would be something else and more of what people would usually call a dismissal. Not to mention that you won't be able to live by yourself with that body of yours in my world—and there's also this law to protect orphaned adolescents, and with that, they'll send you to one of those gloomy orphanages!" said Ichigo, actually unsure if there were a law like that. "So, just stay at my place, Toushiro."

'Because everyone has their own pace? It's true that seeing differences and contrasts is needed in order that we could stay in check more,' thought Toushiro, discerning Ichigo's concept of a vacation.

"It's been quite a while since anyone's dared to insinuate that my body is short," said Toushiro. "And for that matter, I'll stay at your place and try my best to make your life utterly unbearable."

"That's great then—my Shinigami job would definitely be much easier with having a captain to fight alongside," said Ichigo, nodding to himself. "And I wasn't saying that you're short—it's just the fact that you're still... young."

"You've got to be kidding me," said Toushiro, at loss of words, not sure if he wanted to remind Ichigo of the fact that he had lived a great deal many years longer than Ichigo had. It was becoming clear to him that he would need a great deal lot of effort to not spend most of his time in the human world with Ichigo. He was glad Ichigo was with him.

* * *

It was a quarter past eight in the morning and Captain Hitsugaya was still nowhere to show up in the tenth division's office building; and Rangiku was unsure whether to go and look for him as she had not finished instructing the subordinates of their upcoming tasks for the day. Rangiku mused that it was usually herself who arrived in the office much later than her captain, not the other way round. 

"Matsumoto-san, they'll open the gate in forty minutes. Should I go look for Captain Hitsugaya?" asked the officer of the tenth division's fourth seat, Jun Souma.

"Jun—I'll leave the briefing in your hands," said Rangiku. "Captain is probably still at his house."

"Affirmative," said Jun, knowing well only captains and vice captains were appropriate to visit a captain's residence unless invited.

It took but several seconds for Rangiku to arrive before the threshold of her captain's residence using Flash Steps. There was a serene air floating in the environment round the oaken house—an air that was formed by the existence of different elements comprising the sound of water falling into the pond, the overall sight of the place, and the smell coming from the two arrays of apple trees which formed a path along with the stone pavement from the gate to the porch. It made her drowsy.

"Vice Captain Matsumoto," called a petite maidservant of the house, also an acquaintance of Rangiku. "May I help you?"

"Mizuhara—is my captain inside?" asked Rangiku.

"Is he not in the office?" answered the puzzled maid. "I haven't seen him since daybreak—I thought he'd have left."

"Well, I'll just check his bedroom," said Rangiku. "If you'll excuse me."

Knowing the place like the back of his palm, Rangiku made it at her captain's bedroom in an instant.

"Captain?" called Rangiku. "Captain Hitsugaya?"

Getting no reply, she slided open the door; afterwards surprised by what she saw.

"Ca-Captain!" yelled Rangiku, her palms covering her wide-open mouth.

How could she not be surprised if before her eyes were his captain, asleep, curled against Ichigo, surrounded by empty bottles of sake? Beside her left hand-side wall were two luggages, which she supposed were containing her captain's belongings that he would bring to the human world.

Hit by the light, both Ichigo and Toushiro fluttered and began to wake up.

"Mmh... Ma-Matsumoto!" uttered Toushiro, beginning to understand his circumstance and remembering how he ended up spending the night drinking with Ichigo.

"Don't yell—it echoes in my head," said Ichigo. "Oh Gawd, my head hurts."

"I have pills to cure hangover," said Rangiku, taking a small bottle from God knows where. "Here, have one or two, depending on how bad the hangover is."

Ichigo and Toushiro each took one pill and swallowed it immediately. The pills worked wonders and they could feel their hangover diminishing rapidly.

"More importantly," said Rangiku, giving Ichigo a smirk.

"Oh, I-I was only helping Toushiro pack his belongings and-and we had a little drinks," said Ichigo.

"What? Oh, I was just going to remind you that you're not old enough to drink," said Rangiku, still smirking at Ichigo; then turned her look back at her captain. "Anyway, it's almost half past eight and the gate will open in about half an hour."

"What of the morning briefing?" asked Toushiro.

"Jun's taking care of it," said Rangiku.

"Well, I have to return these clothes to Kuukaku-san and get my Shinigami robe back," said Ichigo, standing up. "So, I'll catch up with you later at the gate."

Ichigo used Flash Steps to go to the Shiba residence, as it was quite far away. Sluggish Flash Steps if compared to Toushiro's or Rangiku's, but nonetheless decent.

"Matsumoto," spoke Toushiro.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Have you ever travelled by aeroplane?" asked him.

"Um... no," answered Rangiku. "But I hear it's expensive."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2: White Bird

**Chapter 02: White Bird**

Rating: T  
Pairing(s): Hitsugaya Toushiro and Kurosaki Ichigo, Hitsugaya Toushiro and OC (find out about it later)  
Notes: I wasn't able to update the story for quite a while, sorry for that. I had to stay in the hospital for about a week as I was diagnosed with hepatitis and I got home just a few days ago, only to acquire many other sicknesses. So everything's rather out of hand atm. I initially wanted to pour what probably would be in chapter three and four in chapter two, but somehow decided to split it. Also, I don't think I'll be able to post the next chapters anytime soon as I'm really sick now. I don't pass a day without utter headache, nausea, flu, and so much aggro.  
By the way, the more I write it, the more it becomes obvious to me that I need a beta reader for this story. So if anyone's willing, please inform me via email. Many thanks for the kind reviews!  
And, lastly, go France! Vive la France! Vive Bonaparte! Vive Zidane! Get the cup!  
Disclaimer: Bleach is awesome and all, so it certainly can't be mine. I'm not making any money for this story.

There need not be a psychologist to tell that Toushiro was not enjoying his time in Ichigo's house—Ichigo knew so. The tenth division's captain had always been skeptical since the beginning about what good this so-called vacation could bring him. Then, the more Toushiro thought about it, the more apparent it become to him that no miracle would suddenly come upon to make him feel that his life was full only by being in the human world; he came to a conclusion that it was a mix of opportunity and of the ability to develop a certain circumstance in the advanced manner that would increase his chance of getting into certain trials from which he would gain precious experience and both of will and of fortitude to help him achieve so. He looked especially in what many hours he had spent with Ichigo for causality—little did he find interesting. Toushiro had decided that he was to spend the terrific morning by having a stroll about the town of Karakura at his discretion regardless of whether Ichigo would provide him company.

Ichigo, on the other hand, had intended to bring Toushiro to the mall and buy him some modern clothes for him to wear while in the human world and other necessities.

"I'm pondering doing evil things to the carcass," muttered Ichigo.

"I'm not a carcass," said Toushiro from the bed.

"Uhhuh, that's right," said Ichigo. "Carcasses don't just roll around in bed for an hour. Well, carcasses don't roll."

"Ichigo," muttered Toushiro, about to rise. "I think I'll have a stroll about the town."

"Nope—tell you what—you're gonna go with me to the mall," said Ichigo, closing his textbook. "I've had a shower—now it's your turn to have one too. Just grab some smaller gear from the wardrobe."

"Alright," said Toushiro walking towards the wardrobe, wondering what a mall was.

Toushiro was about to open it when he saw Ichigo stripping his outer garments off himself. He found it rather difficult to not look at Ichigo's fairly toned body—it inclined him to wish he were older, his body taller, and his looks maturer. However, there was a pair of undergarments that intrigued him; not because they were hiding something just as intriguing, but because they were something he had never seen before; although he had to admit that the way they perfectly contoured his bottom and cradled his genitals was spectacular.

"Ichigo—what's that you're wearing?" asked Toushiro, pointing at Ichigo's white and red briefs.

"What—you don't know these? These are briefs—much easier to wear and to take off than shitaobi," said Ichigo, literally showing Toushiro how easy it was to put it on and off his lower body.

"Practical things you've got," said Toushiro, turning his attention back at the wardrobe and hiding his blush.

Half an hour later, although rather too big overall, Ichigo decided that the heather grey Bermuda shorts, the tan v-neck tee whose lower edge was tucked inside the shorts, the ivory crew socks, and the black step-in canvas shoes with white rubber soles looked good on Toushiro. The v-neck tee was an expensive one that his father bought him together with his other presents sometime about last year's Christmas, albeit none of them was to his preference. Nonetheless, he was glad that he found the tee suitable for the white-haired lad.

Ichigo himself wore his usual gear—clad in a white pullover with a black bold slogan and orange sleeves whose head covering was let folded at his back, a pair of bleached blue jeans, and donned a pair of white socks and white Balmorals with orange stripes. As always, Toushiro deemed Ichigo's outfit tacky.

"So this is a mall," muttered Toushiro dismissively, having gotten himself inside the only mall in Karakura town. "What a blinding place—what with this place's excessive illumination."

"Now, stop being so uptight and critical already," said Ichigo. "You remarked with disgust on almost everything in your sight, Toushiro."

"Have you just said something? It's noisy here," said Toushiro, in spite of the fact that he discerned what Ichigo said clearly, despite the dissonant sound from the environment. He doubted that Ichigo, in annoyance, would repeat his words; and, accordingly, he would play along.

"Little devil," muttered Ichigo. "Anyway, come along!"

Slowly they walked and explored the ground floor. Ichigo led the tour; and despite believing that he had known the place like the back of his palm, he found himself occupied in discovering new outlets along the way, even stopping midway several times to have a closer look of things at certain kiosks; and Toushiro trailed behind him gruffly, questioning himself about Ichigo's motive in bringing him along.

They were then on the first floor when Toushiro saw a sleek mobile phone on a display and immediately had a whim to consider to buy it. He knew that it would come handy, for, knowing well he was staying in a house of someone else's family, he would not be able to freely use the home telephone; moreover, he had always wanted to own one himself. For Ichigo thought that Toushiro did not have any medium of exchange to buy anything in this world and had planned to use his own deposit to buy Toushiro his necessities, he was then worried that he was to inevitably lose a huge amount of money on fash gadget. However, Toushiro did have a modified debit card that he had got from Captain Kurotsuchi which was in the name of a certain established bank of the human world but would directly affect his account's balance in the Bank of Soul Society, enough money to live leisurely in luxury for a couple of months.

The mobile phone itself was of sliding nature, black in colour, with contour keys whose symbols were back-lit in red and a screen of reasonably large size.

"Oi, Toushiro," called Ichigo, trailing behind the little captain in hesitation. "Don't tell me—it's over forty five grand!"

"It's expensive," Toushiro said; then pausing for a moment. "But it looks bleeding smart. I need one myself, after all."

"Yeah, but," said Ichigo, for fear of embarrassment, dared not tell Toushiro that he, considering his own financial state, was not to spend so much money on so expensive a mobile phone whose expensive price merely stood for its, granted, attractive design and supplementary features.

"I can afford it," said Toushiro knowingly, much to Ichigo's surprise. "At any rate, this gadget's elating my mood. I reckon you've got no mobile phone; so I'll buy you one as well. And don't refuse."

"How can I help you?" asked the store's receptionist, letting her colleague handle the previous customer.

"I'm interested in this one," said Toushiro, pointing at a mobile phone inside the glass display case. "The chocolate phone."

The receptionist took out a packet from the rack behind her. She then opened the package and showed the contents to Toushiro, saying, "This is DA's latest model and is the current favourite of fash gadgeteers. The chocolate phone, DA C1440. Beautiful design, great sound, great graphic, and for its size, the maximum resolution its camera can handle is amazing. And please also take notice of its heat-sensitive keypad—personally, I think it's the best keypad ever."

"I like it," said Toushiro, trying the gadget and immediately having himself used to its interface. "I'll have two of it."

"N-no—I really don't need one," said Ichigo, all too surprised by the reversal of roles. "Toushiro, please."

"Don't interfere," said Toushiro, giving Ichigo a grin. "It's decided."

It was how the both of them ended up having the same mobile phone. They had also activated their numbers and saved each other's number in the memory of theirs; and soon enough would fill it with their friend's numbers, messages, music, pictures, videos, et cetera. Ichigo was nonetheless embarrassed at first; but once he had had his hands on the mobile phone, he became too occupied with exploring its features to feel so.

"Face here," said Ichigo, seizing Toushiro by his furthest shoulder, holding his mobile phone backwards in front of them, and aiming for a good angle before at last proceeded and took a shot of themselves before a handrail.

In the photograph were Toushiro sneering in the general direction and Ichigo smiling with his teeth exposed and his eyes goofily wide open.

"You can get a hamburger with that sneer, Toushiro," Ichigo said.

"What's a hamburger?" asked Toushiro, readying his mobile phone to also take a photograph like Ichigo's.

"Some food like the round version of sandwich," said Ichigo, smiling at the camera lens.

"Now," said Toushiro, also smiling, though sheepishly, and took a shot.

Ichigo thought that Toushiro's shot was funny in the way how seemingly difficult it was for Toushiro to smile at a camera. He actually liked all these awkward, classic knickknacks of Toushiro.

"Ichigo—what's that contraption over there?" asked Toushiro, pointing at two huge tube-shaped structures that extended from the ground floor to the top floor.

"It's called lift. It's to transport people to different floors in a building. Oh, and also to transport goods," said Ichigo, holding Toushiro's right hand and led him to said lift. "Tell you what—let's give it a try."

They walked across the hallway towards the lift hand-in-hand. Toushiro felt at once awkward about this gesture and glad about Ichigo's spontaneity. He had always wondered how it would feel to walk and be held by the hand by a companion. He did feel awkward; but he felt reassured as well.

"I can't believe we haven't any lifts in the Soul Society, considering how tall the structures are in the Court," said Toushiro, not wanting to think anymore about how easing it felt to be with Ichigo; hence focused his mind on something else. "It's a lie to say that we don't need it just because all Shinigamis can ascend tens of stairways without feeling tired at all. What of heavy goods and formality—ranked Shinigamis aren't supposed to dash about in an official building; and walking the stairs obviously takes time."

"Reminds me of—I reckon you should try to have a ride on that gigantic cannon of the Shiba family sometime," said Ichigo, grinning, pressing the button at the lift's entrance.

"A captain being flung by a cannon... won't be a good sight," said Toushiro, giving Ichigo a strange look.

"The prestigious Shiba family. Famous for their distinctive spells, in especial the pyrotechnic ones; and like the Sacred Armorer Shihouin family, the Shiba family also holds some of the most precious items in the Soul Society," Toushiro said, following Ichigo to inside the lift, beginning to think how cool the human world was. "I don't understand why they hate Shinigamis so much they chose to abandon the Court of Pure Souls only to live in the Realm of Wandering Souls. I've heard about the ordeal from Ukitake and he said that the leader of the family actually understood the plight they'd faced—that they had no choice but to exterminate her brother together with the Hollow in him."

"Mmm—nobility," muttered Ichigo, taking out the mobile phone from inside his pocket. "They probably just enjoy living in the Realm more. Sorry, I'm calling my family to ask if they wanted me to buy any groceries."

It was then when Toushiro felt that the lift's motion was making him feel funny and wanted to hold Ichigo by the hand again although he knew that he would be able to face neither the faces of strangers who might had witnessed nor Ichigo's face. He reached out his right hand and grabbed upon the initial touch the hand of the taller guy, who grasped his in return.

Several seconds passed and the lift stopped on the third floor. The door flung open and some people trickled out the cage. Toushiro was nonplussed as Ichigo stepped in front of him, whispering, "Come along, Toushiro!"

Toushiro looked right at the person beside him, down at the hand he had been holding, and back up at the person's face. He was a tall young man wearing a two-button charcoal suit, a white polo neck beneath it, and a pair of matching trousers; with dazzling, brisk, jagged, and tapered mid-length platinum blond hair and a pair of a darker shade of green eyes. Toushiro wondered how he missed to notice such a dazzling man when entering the cage.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Toushiro said to the dazzling man timidly, releasing the other man's hand.

"S'alright," replied the dazzling man with a grin seemingly to Toushiro very much like Gin's.

"Toushiro!" called Ichigo from outside the cage.

"You better hurry," said the dazzling man. "Your friend's waiting."

Toushiro's legs hurriedly left the cage while his eyes were locked still at the dazzling man who returned him an expression of seemingly knowing what he was thinking till the lift's doors shut and the cage went upwards.

"Are you okay?" asked Ichigo. "You're spacing out. Is the lift that amazing?"

"Uh—yeah—I'm alright," answered Toushiro. "And no—it's not the lift. Nevermind."

"Okay," said Ichigo, pulling Toushiro by his shoulders. "Anyway, Karin wants me to buy some milk and butter—remind me about it once we finish shopping your goods. Let's get you some gear now."

Soon they found themselves occupied inside the apparel department store; Ichigo currently in rummaging bright-coloured tees and Toushiro in trying out several tees that he himself had chosen. Ichigo would normally refuse to accompany anyone in apparel shopping; but it was not the case then as Ichigo was the one to shop, even though the shopping were for someone else. In the end, both of them were quite content with shopping.

"Ichigo," muttered Toushiro. "Where's the loo?"

"There's none in this store if I remember right. You go out the store and head left—there you'll see an alley leading to the loos," said Ichigo. "I'll wait you here. Oh—and make sure you don't go in the ladies' one."

"That's uncalled for. We have such loos as well in the Soul Society," said Toushiro, beginning to walk away in the direction of the store's entrance.

Despite saying so, he had to admit that he was surprised when he saw the urinals inside the men's room. However, it did not take a genius to understand how to utilise them; and so as he was adamant about trying out what for him were new things, he walked to one of the urinals until someone else came in and he reflexively stopped midway and looked behind him.

There was the dazzling man whose hand he had unintentionally held earlier in the lift's cage. It immediately struck Toushiro how the outfit the dazzling man was wearing was something excellent that he had to wait for his body to grow much taller to put on.

"Hello again, stranger," said the dazzling man, his eyes focused on Toushiro.

Toushiro was about to chuckle at how corny the line was when he was suddenly pulled by the back. The dazzling man's face was then right before his own; his pair of green eyes gazed Toushiro's pair intensely.

"Let's see—I'm gonna kiss you in the lips. If you don't resist, then we'll take it as yes," said the dazzling man. He then proceeded; his lips caressed Toushiro's in the most thrilling way—light and intense at the same time.

Toushiro knew very well that it was his first kiss. He eventually closed his eyes and let himself sink into the delight of having such tender lips caress his.

To be general, there were several different ways Toushiro could have had his first kiss: the most common type of first kiss that occurred to most teenagers where both the kissers had no previous kissing experience, the candid, unintentional type that actually happened to quite a few people, and, lastly, the least common type, the thrilling type that required at least either kisser to have sufficient kissing experience. A thrilling kiss it was for Toushiro, for his kisser knew the amount of both control to put on the kiss and freedom to give Toushiro to be able to keep up with the pace.

"Aren't you a sweet little prince," said the dazzling man after gently breaking the kiss. "And the name of the toad you've just kissed is Zhao. What's your name?"

"My name's Toushiro," he said, almost snickering upon thinking how much a smooth talker the guy that he had just kissed. Nonetheless, he was also adamant to see where it would lead him, completely oblivious to the fact that Ichigo was still waiting for him in the department store.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3: Has Fled

**Chapter 03: Has Fled**

Rating: T  
Pairing(s): Hitsugaya Toushiro and Kurosaki Ichigo, Hitsugaya Toushiro and OC (Zhou)  
Notes: Greetings! It's actually easier to type this story out as it's loosely based on my real life experience. Even the words that Zhou first said in this story and Toushiro's response afterwards were the same with what happened then. Some sad smut inside, haha. Enjoy! Ah right, Zidane ended his career in style! Is that awesome or what?  
No one's interested to become my beta reader? Lol.  
Disclaimer: Bleach is awesome and all, so it certainly can't be mine. I'm not making any money for this story.

Chapter 03: Has Fled

"If I look at you closer, you actually look very good," said Zhou eagerly, walking alongside Toushiro in an alleyway, his left arm around the smaller boy's shoulders, and glancing every now and then at the door numbers.

"Otherwise I look ugly?" responded Toushiro quickly.

"No—I really—"

"It's fine," said Toushiro—so much as he wanted Zhou to rephrase it, he did not want to sound ungrateful or malign.

"Well, alright then. Anyway, here we are," said Zhou as he slid his card key through the sensor on the door three-oh-one. He stepped inside and inserted the card in the card key light switch to turn on the light. "Dekko—isn't it pretty?"

"Smart," said Toushiro upon entering the room and having a look of everything around. He was quite impressed with the design.

Inside was a spacious room with aesthetically elegant Bauhaus furniture intensified by the placement of filtered halogen lamps. Across the room was a view of the noonday town visible through partially curtained glass windows and a door of the same material that led to the balcony.

"So, do you want to cut to the chase or should we do it the old-fashioned, intrinsic way over some wine?" asked Zhou, embracing Toushiro from behind.

Toushiro did not mind the gesture, despite not exactly knowing whereto this was supposed to lead him, nor did he know what Zhou meant. He liked the sensation of being touched, the endearing smell of the taller guy, and the thrill that he had been feeling since he had his first kiss, that kept his heartbeat rapid and caused him to sweat quite a little. Tense and absorbed into the flow at the same time.

"I think I prefer the old-fashioned one," said Toushiro nervously.

"Excellent choice," said Zhou, peering into the kitchen and putting away his suit. "I myself have always preferred it."

"Can I sit?" asked Toushiro.

"Yeah—sure, but could you turn on the hi-fi over there for me?" asked Zhou, turning his face in the general direction of the hi-fi in front of the couch. "Just to get you relaxed."

Toushiro went to said hi-fi while Zhou took two glasses from a dresser and a bottle of wine from the refrigerator, which then he placed on the glass table at the couch. Toushiro did not bother changing the disc inside the slot and just pressed the necessary buttons to play it. Clearly, he was not familiar with this contraption; but being the prodigy that he was, he somehow always found his way to utilise such things.

A sensual yet refined female voice and deep but mellow beats started filling the room.

"I like this country, but I generally dislike the popular music that comes from this country," said Zhou, pouring the wine into the glasses. "I hope you don't mind listening to this one."

"I don't mind," said Toushiro. "Who's the singer? I might actually like it."

"It's Anggun," said Zhou, raising his glass. "And the song title's Still Reminds Me."

Toushiro was glad that at least he knew a bit of these drinking gestures. He toasted Zhou and had a sip of the wine.

"I'm surprised," said Zhou, grinning. "I was hoping to see some reaction when you had your sip. You seem used to drinking."

"There was, even if it's just a bit," said Toushiro nonchalantly. "I'd never had wine before. It's nice."

"So, tell me more about yourself," said Zhou, placing his left arm around Toushiro's shoulders.

"I-I'm not sure," said Toushiro, quickly pondering lies. "Well, my name's Toushiro. I'm thirteen years old. What else?"

"Cut or uncut?"

"What?" Toushiro choked with wine inside his mouth, almost sprayed it in the general direction.

"Just kidding," said Zhou, laughing at the expression in Toushiro's face. "Look at your green eyes."

"I can't see my own eyes," said Toushiro.

"There's a tinge of rage and caution that reflect a great deal amount of experience beyond your age," said Zhou. "You're not an ordinary boy, are you?"

"If I tell you that I have a hundred ways to kill you quickly without leaving a single trace, will you believe it?" Toushiro asked with what was almost a simper and a fake stern glare.

"You have pretty eyes," said Zhou, placing his right hand on Toushiro's head, his left hand on the smaller boy's left hand, and grinning. "And look at your palms. They look like they've been used extensively for holding a sword. Only swordsmen have this kind of palms. I have no choice but to believe that you can do that."

Toushiro agilely freed his left hand from Zhou's hold. He was never happy about the rough skin of his palm; but as it was the price that he had to pay to be a powerful Death God, he never complained about it.

"Those are nice hands," said Zhou, holding Toushiro's hand again.

"You don't seem to be Japanese, but you're proficient with the language," said Toushiro in an attempt to avert the topic as he was forbidden from revealing his identity as a Death God.

"You reckon," said Zhou, sipping his wine; and in his eyes was a glint of sadness. "My old man's Chinese and my mother's English and I was born in Hongkong; but I spent my childhood in this town for about six years before we moved to Manchester, which is my current home. I'm here to meet my father's old friend to negotiate for some business; so, I'm going back to Manchester in a week. Despite my looks, I'm actually still seventeen years old."

"A week?" asked Toushiro who was then unsure about his own feeling.

"Yes—a week. And hereby I'll state it clearly that our relationship is not going any further than sex," said Zhou, grinning at Toushiro. "I have a girlfriend. Her name's Emma. She's waiting for me in Manchester."

"W-what?"

"You're too young for any serious relationships either," said Zhou, pulling Toushiro. "Let's just enjoy it."

Toushiro knew about it; yet it felt rather painful to hear such blatant words, knowing well this was the guy he gave his first kiss and was about to give his body then. He could not be very sure about it; but his instinct told him so. That aside, he was uncertain about being gay himself.

Zhou pulled Toushiro even closer and kissed him lasciviously while slipping his right hand inside the smaller boy's tee and caressing the firm skin on the lower rib cage. Zhou could feel Toushiro twitch at the touch, although it did not stop him from caressing more.

Toushiro felt every bit of his body stiffen at every gesture Zhou made. He clasped his arms around the taller guy's back tightly and replied the kiss.

Placidly, without stopping the kissing, he grabbed the lower edge of Toushiro's edge and pulled it up his torso to reveal the slight body. Zhou moved his palm up and down the skin on the rib cage firmly and stopped occasionally to tease the nipple, upon which, at first Toushiro jolted backwards, and felt the entirety of the smaller boy's thermal torso at leisure.

Toushiro instinctively removed his tee completely and tossed it on the carpet. He was nervous; but he deemed it natural to do it at that point in time.

Zhou could see that Toushiro began to grow a flush all over his body up to his cheek, which he found pretty nonetheless.

His hand crept down to the smaller boy's shorts and undid the button. He slid his hand into the shorts and past what little amount of smooth white pubic hair it went down to the rigid penis.

Toushiro was at once shocked and embarrassed. He had never seen another guy's penis before; thus he felt insecure about his own's size and whatnot. He knew it was too late then to warn Zhou about it. However, before he could think any further, the touch of Zhou's fingers on his penis caused him to moan loudly and halt his thoughts from forming any gestalt. He felt ecstatic; and that was what he could think about now.

"So it's uncut," whispered Zhou, nibbling on the side of Toushiro's neck and pulling down the shorts' zipper and afterwards the briefs beneath. "Isn't that lovely?"

Toushiro was too embarrassed to do anything but grab the back of Zhou's tee even tighter. His face was red and he did not have the courage to see the tower that erected in its glory above the briefs that cradled the pouches straightaway under or Zhou's face.

Zhou lowered himself in order that his face met Toushiro's groin head-on. He lightly ran his tongue across the back shaft of the smaller boy's at-the-right-size penis, and occasionally stopped at the tip of the glans that was exposed, uncovered by the foreskin. As he did that, Toushiro could not hold himself from groaning loudly and grabbing the couch violently.

He opened his mouth widely and slid it throughout the whole penis. He kept it inside for a while as he increased the suction; then released it and bounced up till the glans. Toushiro felt the tension reduce and was about to sigh in relief before Zhou started bouncing up and down on then his slippery shaft and tightened his grasp on the smaller boy's toned bottom's opposite sides.

"Zhou," muttered Toushiro, his left hand now barely grabbing Zhou's blond hair.

Zhou kept the pace of his suction constant, leaving no gap for Toushiro to relieve the tension. At this rate, he knew that it would no take long for the smaller boy to reach his orgasm.

Toushiro was then adamant to release something from inside his groin; but as it was not time yet, the only thing he could do to at least suppress the urge was pull his stomach's muscles, grabbed the sofa tightly, and turn his head around and moan in frustration.

Zhou felt Toushiro's erection become even harder and knew that it was about time for him to ejaculate. The sign came; and Zhou quickened his pace and kept his lips shut tight around the shaft.

"Aaah," Toushiro yelped and exploded. He pumped into Zhou's willing mouth spurts of sperm repeatedly for what seemed would be forever. It was the first time Toushiro had ejaculated after his first wet dream. He panted. Half of him could not comprehend what had just happened.

Zhou swallowed almost all of it easily, only choked on the few remnants. It was a lot. He could then smell the scent of sex that was all over the place on the air.

"That's sweet," said Zhou after recollecting himself and turned towards the smaller boy. He could feel Toushiro's rapid heartbeat from the chest his own chest was placed against.

Toushiro pulled his right hand and covered his eyes with the lower arm, unsure of how to face the taller, charming guy in front of him who had just sucked his penis, witnessed him ejaculate, and swallowed the semen.

Zhou patted Toushiro in the head before pulling himself and started to take his clothes off. Toushiro himself still could not pull himself together to face Zhou, let alone his fair, silky, naked body.

Once he had finished stripping himself, he bent slightly towards Toushiro again, held the smaller boy's right hand, and placed it on his own chest. There was slight blond hair on his chest and Toushiro could feel it.

"Open your eyes already," said Zhou, chuckling.

Toushiro removed his arm from his sight and then in his sight was a beautiful blond guy that he was well-aware had been mesmerizing him from the beginning, whose body he never expected would be within a slight reach before him to savour.

"You're beautiful," said Toushiro, quickly regretting ever telling someone something so flirtatious.

"Thank you kindly," Zhou said and gave Toushiro a big grin.

Toushiro moved towards Zhou, still enjoying the sensation of touching the smooth hair on the taller guy's chest. Soon enough his tongue was lightly licking the nipple, sending shrills to the taller guy's entire body. Still with the tongue he ran across the slight hair in the middle of his chest down through the abdomen to the erect penis.

Toushiro gazed the plushy mass of blond pubic hair and the lengthy shaft as if they were the most amazing things he had ever seen. Secretly he had a smell of it and quickly felt intoxicated and aroused. He knew it was time for him to at last sample the taste of a man's penis and the feel of sucking it.

He licked the shaft and was then surprised by the taste. He thought, 'Well, of course, though disappointing, it tastes like skin.'

He immediately bobbed his head down and attempted to suck it the way Zhou did, except now he had his right hand grasp the bottom of the shaft to keep its position still. 'Friction.'

"Aah," muttered Zhou. "Don't use your teeth."

Toushiro faced upwards in surprise. Nonetheless, he gave it another attempt with his jaw pulled further to prevent the teeth from reaching the shaft. He gagged.

"I've been wondering about this for a while now," said Zhou, surprised by the horrible suction skill of Toushiro. "I thought it couldn't be possible; but the more we did it the more apparent it became. Is this your first time?"

Toushiro let go of Zhou's softening penis and blushed in shame.

"Yes," he said. "Even the kiss was my first kiss."

"Crikey!" exclaimed Zhou in surprise. "Have I just stolen a boy's first kiss! I'm not supposed to do all this to you."

"I-it's alright," said Toushiro, completely flushed. "I'm sorry... I guess I'm not good with it."

"Oh boy," said Zhou, still in disbelief. "I thought you would at least have done this with someone else before to be so willingly accepting my offer. You needn't be sorry! It's me who's supposed to apologise."

"I—" Toushiro was not sure anymore about it. "Give me one more chance."

"One more chance? What for?" asked Zhou. "No—you're not supposed to waste your body for someone like me, nor are you supposed to just surrender your virginity like that. It has to be with someone you truly like—someone you know you won't regret doing so. We've only known each other for about three hours."

Zhou saw the glum in Toushiro's face. He himself felt resentful of himself for having had somehow violated someone else's purity.

They were silent for a while before Toushiro decided to put on back some clothes as he was now completely conscious of himself and still was not able to not feel embarrassed for being naked in front of someone else.

"You wanna go home?" asked Zhou. "I'll drive you home."

"No," contradicted Toushiro in surprise. "No—please. Let me stay here... if you don't mind."

"I don't mind," Zhou sighed, pulled his clothes that were scattered at the couch, and put them in a container for used clothes. He then went to the small wardrobe and took a pale green shirt, a white thong, a pair of khaki baggy knee-length pants, and a pair of black/white briefs. "Are you hungry? I'm a little hungry myself."

"I'm... sorry," muttered Toushiro, both hands grasping the couch's cushion.

"Hey—it's me to be sorry," said Zhou, grinning. "It's alright. So, what do you fancy to eat?"

"I don't know," Toushiro stated matter-of-factual, turning on his mobile phone only to receive so many messages from Ichigo. "What about you?"

"Let's have a settling at the café downstairs and have some coffee and pastry."

"Sounds hard to beat that," said Toushiro.

Two hours later saw both of them in Zhou's car as he was driving Toushiro home. Toushiro had asked Ichigo via sms the address of his house and told him that he would tell him why he suddenly left later at home.

"I forgot to ask," said Zhou. "Is that guy you were with your boyfriend?"

"Um—no," Toushiro answered, blushing. He had never thought about it and decided to do so later.

"Fellow swordsman?" asked Zhou taking a turn to which would soon enough reach Ichigo's house. "I'm curious about your identity; but you don't seem to be willing to tell me about it."

"As much as I want to tell you about it, it's a secret and remaining secret," said Toushiro, smiling. "By the way, how do I contact you?"

"By phone is fine," said Zhou, fishing into his pants' pocket his wallet and handed it to Toushiro. "Look for my business card."

Toushiro pulled a business card off one of the wallet's pockets and put it in his own tee's pocket before returning the wallet to Zhou.

"That one," said Toushiro, pointing at a small clinic.

Zhou stopped his car in front of the clinic and honked twice.

"Well, here we are," said Zhou, grinning at the smaller boy who looked as if he had just gone astray. "I'll see you again tomorrow if possible—depending on my schedule."

"Cool," said Toushiro, unbelting himself. He opened the door and stepped out. "See you then."

"Cheerio," said Zhou, waving his left hand.

Toushiro hesitantly waved his right hand and closed the door. Afterwards, Zhou left.

Sighing, he turned to Ichigo's house, in front of which was Ichigo himself.

'I thought I was determined to face all this. Where's it—my determination? Shattered? Was there any to begin with? Ichigo, in front of you is a sad, filthy person undeserving your attention, so much as I want it badly. How beautiful the sunset is, as opposed to the one thinking about it now,' thought Toushiro as he glanced upwards at the sky.

"Toushiro," said Ichigo, approaching the smaller boy.

Toushiro felt too ashamed to face Ichigo; but he had to, and part of him convinced him that it would be wiser to act casually.

"I've bought some clothes for you—and some books that you might like to keep yourself busy. How was your day?" asked Ichigo, grinning at Toushiro.

Toushiro grabbed Ichigo's tee with both hands and buried his face in the taller boy's chest. Ichigo could hear Toushiro let out slight hiccups. The taller boy wondered about whatever it was that could sadden the tough tenth division's captain this much; but he knew that it was not the right time to ask, so he simply embraced him round his shoulders, hoping that he could at least comfort the crying boy.

"It's alright," said Ichigo softly.

The Kurosaki girls had finished sorting out the meal and was ready to call the males for dinner when Ichigo received a call on his mobile phone from Renji.

"Ichigo?" called Renji.

"Yeah? Dinner's ready so if it's another hollow, you can just finish it yourself," said Ichigo, actually only felt the urge to stay by Toushiro's side.

"There's four huge ones heading your way," said Renji. "I can probably make it there just in time; but since it's near your house, it might be best if you stay alert."

"Right," said Ichigo. "Thanks for informing."

The call terminated then and Ichigo placed his mobile phone on his study desk next to Toushiro's.

"Was it Renji?" asked Toushiro, still sitting on the bed, doing nothing but staring at the wooden floor glumly.

"Yeah—four huge hollows and Renji are heading this way," Ichigo said, patting Toushiro's head lightly. "See, that tee looks good on you. Wanna join me slaughtering hollows?"

"I'm not sure," muttered Toushiro; but he shrugged his indecision immediately. "I guess I'll join you."

"Good," said Ichigo, grinning. "Karin, Yuzu! I'll go down in fifteen minutes. Don't you dare go upstairs!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" yelled Karin in return.

Ichigo used his Death God Representative Battle Certificate on both Toushiro and himself to immediately become Death Gods. Toushiro immediately felt extremely featherlight again once he was out of the Faux Body and his mind was now clearly set on slaughtering Hollows.

"They're near," said Toushiro, feeling the spirit force of the hollows.

Both jumped out the window and used Flash Steps to arrive an avenue away from the house in the direction of the hollows merely to prevent them from reaching Ichigo's sisters. Moreover, there wasn't any human round there, making it easier for them to move freely.

"Woah," uttered Ichigo. "Really huge ones."

"Are you afraid?" asked Toushiro, giving Ichigo a slight smirk.

"Piece of cake," said Ichigo, jumping at one of the hollows, ready to slash it into two with his Soul Slayer, Zangetsu.

"The sixty fourth Art of Destruction, Diamond Dust!" exclaimed Toushiro, his right hand focused at two of the hollows in front of him. From the globe of compressed power on his right hand jets of enormous ice needles discharged, instantaneously creating innumerable holes in the body of the hollows who disappeared immediately.

Such was the offspring of Toushiro's intelligence. He knew that casting his Shikai would affect the weather drastically and using his basic shape of Soul Slayer would mean that he had to put more effort to eliminating them; thus he chose what he viewed was the easiest way to kill many hollows at once; although he did make sure to not violate the killing ratio that he shared with Ichigo.

"W-woah!" cried Ichigo after successfully finishing his first hollow. He knew that not understanding Demon Magic was his main weakness; and often was he glad that until that point in time the only captain that used Demon Magic to damage him was Captai Kuchiki, who happened to only use one of the basic, less detrimental spells. "That's freaking powerful."

Ichigo was on his way to do the same to the last hollow when Zabimaru's lengthened Shikai form appeared and slashed it into two.

"My apologies for my tardiness, Captain Hitsugaya," spoke Renji, approaching from behind him and sheathing his Soul Slayer.

"It's fine," said Toushiro. "Your tardiness gave me the chance to relieve my burden."

Toushiro's words caused Renji to be uncertain whether to feel relieved or embarrassed.

"Oi Renji," called Ichigo, grinning. "Think we cooked more than usual tonight. Wanna join us for dinner?"

"Um... yeah," Renji affirmed without even thinking if there was any ulterior motive behind the offer, in spite of the fact that there was not any. "Sure. I'll just go back to Urahara shop to get back in my Faux Body first. "

They were all soon seated at the dining table. The only one missing was Ichigo's father, whose presence was suddenly sent for by the hospital to help with a certain type of surgery which was his speciality.

"Where's your old man?" asked Renji, having a bite of the stewed beef.

"You're not supposed to talk while eating," said Ichigo, smirking. "He's out—sudden late night duty."

"Fine," retorted Renji, giving Ichigo a smirk of the same amount of insolence. "I'm mannerless, and staying mannerless."

"Here's a captain you're sharing this table with," said Ichigo, turning his head in the direction of Toushiro.

"My apologies," said Renji. He felt uneasy about it; but quickly recalled the presence of Ichigo's sisters. "Wait, you're not supposed to say that... here."

"Oops!" muttered Ichigo.

They were glad that Karin and Yuzu were oblivious of their conversation.

"I bet you don't know how to address Toushiro now," said Ichigo, smirking, knowing that Renji knew that it would sound funny if he addressed Toushiro as Captain Hitsugaya in front of Ichigo's sisters and yet unsure if he could call the captain by just his first name.

"Uh," was all Renji could utter.

"You can call me Toushiro in this kind of circumstance," said Toushiro, placing his chopsticks neatly on the small bowl. He then stood up and said, "Thanks for the meal."

"Where are you going?" asked Ichigo.

"Wash up," said Toushiro.

Once Toushiro was inside the loo nearest from the dining room, Renji whispered to Ichigo, "You're having it rough, eh? Having to put up with the kid prodigy."

"Na uh—he's cool," said Ichigo. "Easier to deal than you, Vice Captain weird eyebrows-dono."

"What?" cried Renji. "You're making fun of me! Shite—if your sisters weren't here I would've beaten you into a pulp."

"You sure you can do that?" asked Ichigo, snickering.

"Clearly sure," affirmed Renji.

"What are you arguing about?" asked Toushiro who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Um—nothing," said Ichigo, placing his chopsticks. "Up for a stroll about the park?"

"Thanks for the meal," said Renji, also placing his chopsticks. "I'll accompany you to the park."

"I don't mind," said Toushiro, despite feeling rather tired.

A while later Renji and Toushiro were waiting at the porch outside the house when Ichigo rushed back inside to get some apparels that he had bought earlier for Toushiro. He came back with a slight long sleeve dark grey jacket, a pair of corduroy gloves of the same colour, and a brown woolen scarf which he tenderly put around Toushiro's neck, somehow causing Renji to feel that the slight captain actually had his soft moments.

"Um—Toushiro," muttered Ichigo. "Feel like talking?"

"Hmm," muttered Toushiro. "Renji."

"Yes—um—Toushiro?"

"Have you ever had sex?" asked Toushiro blatantly, expectant about to whatever consequence this question might lead.

Renji's reaction was that of what someone had when he choked while drinking, although he had nothing in his mouth. "What?"

Ichigo himself was shocked; but he knew when to stay shut.

"Well, have you?" insisted Toushiro.

"Uh... yes," answered Renji. "Why?"

"Was your first time good?" asked Toushiro. "Did you know what to do then?"

"Um—yeah—I guess," said Renji, flushed.

"Renji had probably fantasized too much before he had his first, enough to master it," said Ichigo, smirking.

Renji knew that it was true; but he was not to affirm it for all fear of embarrassment.

"With whom was it?" asked Toushiro, slightly disappointed upon knowing that someone else's first sex was good. "You don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

"Shin'ichirou, an officer of my division's seventh seat," said Renji, completely flushed. He knew he could have refused to mention the name; but he trusted both Ichigo and Toushiro.

"That's a guy's name," said Toushiro without thinking.

"Um—yeah—I'm... gay," said Renji. "Well just because I'm gay, it doesn't mean I prey on guys or anything; so you don't need to be alert or anything. I'll appreciate it if you don't tell a soul about it though."

"Well, now I guess I have no choice but to admit that I'm also gay," said Ichigo, looking upwards at the stars. "Anyway, of all these questions, why, Toushiro?"

All the three of them were surprised to learn the fact.

"I think I'm also gay," said Toushiro, only to add to both Ichigo and Renji's surprise. "It's funny that I'm feeling really cold now, in spite of the fact that my Soul Slayer is of ice-type. I had my first earlier today. Safe to say that it ended up horribly."

Renji and Ichigo were too awestruck to know how to respond. They felt pity for the young captain—especially Ichigo who had witnessed the smaller boy cry earlier and had the more complete picture of of his circumstance on which it happened.

In their eyes was the quiet park with no one to be seen around. Only trees, spirit lamps, empty benches, and a beverage vending machine.

"I'll get some hot drinks," said Ichigo, patting Toushiro on the head, and then left in the direction of the vending machine.

Renji and Toushiro settled themselves on one of the benches; both feeling awkward about the silence. They were never close with each other to begin with.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," said Renji as he felt that it was most appropriate of him to offer so. "There's always the second time, the third time, and so on; and it can only get better."

"I know," said Toushiro. "That's right; but it still hurts to find out that my first time ended up so."

"I suppose the problem's you didn't know what to do?" asked Renji.

"More or less," answered Toushiro. "I still don't."

"You want to give it another attempt?" asked Renji.

"I guess," said Toushiro.

"Do you really like the guy?" Renji asked again. "Love?"

"I don't know," said Toushiro, asking himself whether he actually liked Zhou. "He said he wouldn't be here for more than a week. But maybe I do like him."

He was not sure about it. What he knew was that he would not just end it sideways like that with him not being able to reciprocate what Zhou had given him. He knew he would need to think about it more.

"I'm not flaunting, and I don't know about Ichigo, but I'll teach you the basics," said Renji, flushed. "If you don't mind, that is."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
